Forrester Creations
Forrester Creations, is a fashion fictional house from the Bold and the Beautiful on the CBS Daytime drama. Forrester Creations- History In 1958, Stephanie Forrester had convinced her father, John Douglas a business man, to lend her and her husband Eric Forrester, fifty thousand to begin a company. They had later bought a building located at 100 South Haragate Avenue, Los Angeles, CA and started their business. The company began to thrive for many years becoming one of Los Angeles fashion designing houses. In 1993, Brooke Logan a chemist gained 51 percent of the stock and became CEO of Forrester. This is when the company could not buy her the BELIEF product. The Forrester's then had re-gained control and Eric was voted back CEO. In 2005, Stephanie discovered that she had a trust fund which stated that she had been the full owner of Forrester since it had began. Soon after she found out, she had fired several employees including; Brooke and Eric. She had made Thorne Forrester, the President of the company. She then later split shares between her children, Eric, Taylor and Brooke. Later on, the company was then taken over by Nick Marone, who had blackmailed the Forrester's into selling it to him. Jackie Marone was made President of the company, and Clarke was made head designer. After they had taken over, many of the employess had quit the job. Forrester Creations had brought lots of the boutiques in Los Angeles execpt for Fenmore Department stores and became the only major buyer except for Lauren, until Forresters the originals opened their own line of boutiques. Eric, soon again got the company back, becoming owner, chairman and the CEO. He later gave Ridge the position until her retires. Later, in 2008, Rick Forrester was made the President of the company. Then in mid-2009, Eric fired Stephanie from Forrester Creations. That same year, the company began facing problems when the sales started going down, after Stephanie got fired by Eric, sales went down even more. Thorne and Felicia had quit, and Brooke was on leave for absences. The company was late on their bank loans and in order for them to save the company from a total collaspe Eric would have to sell the company to Bill Spencer Jr. The agreement was that all the same employees to stay with the company on a non-complete clause with Katie Logan-Spencer , becoming the new CEO. Katie had then offered the position to Ridge to be the President, but he said he couldn't be an executive for her. Katie then, offered the Vice President postion to Thorne, but he had also turned her down. When she had asked Brooke and Donna into taking the postions, they had accepted them. The Rick was Head of Forrester International, and Steffy Forrester was promoted to Head of Public Relations and Marketing. Then Katie was also promoted line,'' Hope for the Future'' for her niece Hope Logan. In 2010, Steffy had successfully blackmailed Bill, into selling the company back to her family. Then Ridge, Eric, Stephanie and Taylor had become the owners of Forrester Creations, each owning twenty five percent of the stock, which each of them had to pay fifty million. Ridge was named the CEO of the company, Eric had his twenty five percent of the company, but after his divorce from Donna, half of his twenty five percent went to Donna as part of their settlement. Later, Donna would sell half of her shares to Bill, who was vowing control of Forrester again. Then in July 2010, Ridge had fired Steffy from the company after the Brooke scandal went public. Taylor then later gave Steffy her shares of the company. Then in September 2012, Thomas was made interim CEO by Ridge, then Eric, after Stephanie's death, decided to put hisself on the CEO postion, with Rick as President and Thomas as Vice President. In the middle of 2013, Thorne and Thomas tried to convince Eric to fire Rick, but Caroline buzz, Rick had convice his father not to. Then in mid-2013, Forrester Creations started a collaboration with Quinn Artisanas Jewerly, (owned by Quinn Fuller and her son Wyatt Fuller), for the re-launch of HFTF. The collaboration between the two companies with the HFTF Diamond was a success. In the beginning of 2014, Ridge wanted to re-build the company and to become president, but CEO Eric named him and Brooke Co-Vice Presidents. Thorne, and Thomas are in Paris at Forrester International. Eric had named his son Rick as CEO, originally he had picked Ridge first, but when his affair with Rick's wife Caroline came out, Eric had thought it wasn't loyal and the he wasn't for the postion, so he had picked Rick. It was until June 2015, Ridge was named CEO, with shares of the company. He used his shares, Steffy's, Thomas's and also Liam's shares, which Bill didn't give him control of, he wanted to see why Rick and Ridge should be CEO. He chose Rick at first, but then Bill said in order for that, Maya had to be out of the company because she was a transgender, which had ended up with Rick punching Bill in the face. Rick's punch to Bill, had Bill side with Ridge which he became CEO, with Steffy being President, and Liam Vice President. All of the shares were combined about fifty percent, which was well to take over the company In 2015, Steffy had arrived back in Los Angeles, as well as transferring back from Internation back to Forrester Creations, where she now works full time, and is also now the President.